Attempts have been made to provide devices to facilitate the brake bleeding process. One such device is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,731. In this arrangement a brake bleeder wrench is provided with a transparent bleeder tube having a magnifying lens alone upper portions thereof. This improves visibility of air bubbles leaving the bleeder valve when the wrench opens the bleeder valve. In a modified form the head of the wrench contains an interchangeable drive hex socket to compensate for different types of bleeder valves.
Another apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,581,905 B2. This invention discloses a brake bleed tool which includes a pliable plastic tube which sealingly engages a bleed fitting. A bleed wrench coaxially slides along the tool to engage the bleed fitting. The bleed wrench includes a socket end for engaging the bleed fitting at one end and a winged end at the opposite end which is used to loosen and tighten the bleed fitting.
Although these devices may achieve the desired result these kinds of structures may be considered somewhat expensive and/or complex. Additionally they still may require that two persons are available to bleed the brakes of the vehicle. Therefore there is still an ongoing need for an apparatus that is uncomplicated structurally, and low in cost while still providing a safe method for aiding in bleeding the brakes of a vehicle while involving only one person.